From enemies to lovers
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Shredder and Leonardo story
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo and Shredder story

From enemies to lovers

Chapter 1: How much I hate you turtles...

Note: This whole story is in Shredder's point of view.

I was standing in the throne room with Karai-serpent, and I heard her say, "Father, why not allow me to kill Leonardo and his brothers?" I say, "No we only want Hamato Yoshi dead, not those annoying turtles." I did want the turtles dead, but something held me back. Especially speaking of the leader, Leonardo... My heart is still yearning for a love in my life...but what choice do I have? I can't marry one of the ladies here in New York.. And Karai's my adopted daughter..But wait Leonardo and...No! I'm not dating one of those annoying turtles! But...still... I feel my heart beat faster just when Leonardo is around me. But yet, my heart yearns for revenge on them too. Yet I want my heart to be in love. I don't know what to think. I guess I'll tell Leonardo, but I know how I'll do it! I'll kiss him. Wait what did I say? Forget it! That turtle would never go for it, especially since I want his sensai dead. But love has it's ways of working...Alright, I'll try it.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo and Shredder story

From enemies to lovers

Chapter 2: I decide to use Karai as bait to get Leonardo to come to me.

I decide to use Karai as bait to lure Leonardo to me. So I put her back in that prison cell. Leonardo is the only one to come to rescue her, as I had hoped. I wait until he gets to the cell, I then grab his left arm, and he begins to struggle and he says, "Who grabbed me!" I laugh evilly, he gasps and says, "SHREDDER!" I say, "Yes, mutant!" He tries to break free, but I hold him tightly. He realizes why I'm holding him tightly and says, "I don't love you, Shredder! You want to kill my father, as well as me and my brothers!" I sigh and say, "I knew you weren't gonna go for it..." He kicks my helmet off, which I was wanting him to do. I notice that Leonardo thinks he has me at a disatvantage, but I prove him wrong by kissing him. He kicks me in the chest. He then says, "You and I will never get together, Shredder!"

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo and Shredder story

From enemies to lovers

Chapter 3: Leonardo's chapter

(This chapter is in Leonardo's point of view)

I get back to the lair, and Raph says to me, "So..." I groan and say, "Why would he even think that?!" Raph says, "Why would who think what, bro?" I say, "What was he thinking, kissing me like that!" Raph rolls his eyes and says, "Guess it's none of my business.." Raph leaves, and I say, "What did he think.. Did he think that I'd give in and join the Foot? Is that what he wanted?!" I sigh and say, "Maybe Sens- No.. That's a bad idea.. Sensai wouldn't want me to tell him that our mortal enemy is crushing on me... So who can talk about thi- Maybe D- No he'd make a fuss and tell Sensai.. Ra- No he's too much of a hot-head to care... Mikey's a moron... So who can I tell?" I sigh and say, "Maybe I can tell Sensai..." I sigh, enter the Dojo, walk over to Splinter and say, "Hey Sensai, can I talk to you about something?" Splinter nods and says, "Of course, my son, what do you need to talk me about?" I sigh and say, "It has to deal with Shredder. And no it's nothing bad... But he.. He has a crush on me.. Or maybe he doesn't, I don't know... But what should I do?" Splinter sighs and says, "Oruko Saki's been known to use love as a way to trick someone.. But he's also still hurt in the heart from Shen's death. So it is possible that he does love you, my son. You should trust your heart. Don't fall for his lies, my son." I nod and say, "Alright, I'll go see if he's really crushing on me." I exit the Dojo, exit the lair, and head for Shredder's lair.

End of chapter 3

Final chapter is next


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo and Shredder story

From enemies to lovers

Chapter 4: Final chapter

(This chapter's in Shredder's point of view)

Leonardo enters my throne room, Tiger Claw jumps out and says, "What b-" I say, "Stop!" Tiger Claw stops where he's at and says, "But Master Shredder it's one of our en-" I say, "Give us privacy, Tiger Claw!" He nods and says, "Of course, Master Shredder." He leaves the room, I say to Leonardo, "So what brought you back here, mutant?" He says, "I need to know, do you have a crush on me or were trying to trick me before?" I say, "I do indeed have a crush on you, Leonardo." He says, "Well if I get with you, will you promise not to attack my sensai, brothers, and friends?" I laugh and say, "You're good, but no, I'll never let up on my vendetta!" He says, "Well then, we're not getting together, Shredder!" He leaves my throne room, but before he gets out the door, he says, "I'll be back for Karai soon enough, Shredder!"

The end


End file.
